


Watching

by Alondere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere
Relationships: James Potter/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Kudos: 92





	Watching

Remus collapsed on Sirius’ bed, burying his face in the pillows and closing his eyes. He breathed in and shifted, trying to shake off the feeling of shame he felt at what he was doing.

He was completely and utterly buggered. He didn’t know how it happened, that was a lie, it started when his and Sirius’ glances lingered on each other. Then, their touches, then, Sirius started having it off with James. So, Remus, unbeknownst to Sirius, laid in his bed after a particularly hard day, burying his head in his pillows and surrounding himself with just Sirius.

The door to the dorm opened. Remus froze. He heard a soft moan and a growl. He sat up as quickly as he could and grabbed his wand, casting a Disillusion charm on himself. He backed to the corner of the bed and prayed that James and Sirius wouldn’t come to Sirius’ bed.

But luck had never been on Remus’ side, and they collapsed, tangled at the mouth, on Sirius’ bed as Remus watched with wide eyes. Sirius pulled away and smirked down at James.

“Thinking of Evans?”

“As much as you’re thinking of Moony,” James shot back.

Sirius leant down and kissed James again. “I could pull him.”

It was James’ turn to smirk. “Sure, that’s why you’ve been hopelessly in love with him for, how long has it been? Two years? Since fourth year, correct?”

Sirius ran his thumb along the James’ throat. “That’s how long I’ve known, yes.”

Remus froze all over again, almost in the process of leaving through the curtains.

Sirius ran his hand through James’ unruly hair and chose that moment to look up. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the dent in the bed.

Sirius picked up his wand and waved it at the curtains, while a frozen Remus watched and tried his best not to move.

Sirius pointed his wand at the dent, and stopped, waiting. Suddenly, the Disillusion charm slipped off of Remus and he backed into the curtains, which now held their place better than a concrete wall.

Sirius stared for a second and then a grin spread across his face. He turned to James, who was also staring at Remus, and said, “Get him.”

James scrambled forward and got behind Remus, while Sirius got in front of him.

“Why are you in my bed, Moony?”

Remus forgot how to breathe. He felt a tongue go over the side of his neck. He wasn’t able to articulate words, only a high pitched groan.

“Is that your defence?”

Remus let his head fall to the side as James sucked beneath his ear. He moved his hand to Remus’ front before stopping.

Sirius was looking over Remus’ shoulder now, at James. “What should we do with him?”

James traced a finger up Remus’ spine, making him jump. Sirius’ eyes flickered to Remus’ own before moving back to James’. “He was watching us. Unless you knew.”

Sirius shook his head and let his eyes move to Remus’ and back to James’. “I didn’t. Did you?”

James shook his head and Remus felt his hands move over his own. Sirius caught his chin, because his head was tilting down, making Remus catch his eye again. He smirked, purring, “Dirty Moony. Do you like to watch?”

Remus shook his head, making Sirius tighten his grip on his chin. His expression was one of mock dismay when he asked, “Well, would you like to join?”

Remus’ eyes widened. He didn’t even notice James covertly slipping his hands behind his back. His vocabulary seemed to have vanished all together.

Sirius was looking at him expectantly and James’ mouth was on his neck and Remus couldn’t speak or reply in any way other than nodding his head as slowly as he could.

“Oh, no, that’s not going to work with us,” Sirius growled.

Remus tried to pull forward, only to find his hands were being held behind his back, by James. There was something Remus suspected to be rope being wrapped around his wrists.

Sirius was looking over Remus’ shoulder again, at James. “I think we need to punish him.”

James smirked, Remus swore he could _feel_ it. “I couldn’t agree more.”

Sirius grabbed the front of Remus’ shirt and pulled him forward, forcing him to scramble for purchase in his lap. James was the one to speak as Sirius slowly unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time.

“He was trying to watch.”

Sirius paused. “He was.”

Sirius’ eyes were lighting up in a way that Remus automatically associated with danger. He was looking at James. Remus felt something slip over his eyes and get tied around his head.

Remus made an embarrassing noise, it was definitely a whine.

“Perfect.”

Remus did _not_ agree. He made another protesting noise and tried to move back, stopped by James, who moved behind him.

“Hey.”

Remus stopped. He was pressed against James. “Look towards my voice.”

Remus inclined his head slightly. He knew he was looking directly at Sirius. 

He felt his chin tipped to the right. Apparently not.

“Do you trust us?”

Remus tilted his head from side to side, in a ‘kind of’ gesture.

“Do you trust _me_?”

Remus nodded. James bit down on his shoulder in retaliation. Remus bit down on his tongue and still ended up letting out a strangled little moan.

“Then don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, you don’t have to be scared, just let us take control for a while.”

Remus found himself nodding instead of shaking his head and running.

“No, answer me.”

Remus swallowed. He took a few seconds to muster out a small, “Okay.”

Sirius pulled Remus forward again. “Good. You do deserve to be punished, you agree, don’t you?”

Remus opened his mouth to try to explain himself, but Sirius didn’t give him the chance.

“Yes or no? It won’t change a thing.”

James’ hand trailed up to Remus’ throat, so, he let his head fall back.

“Yes,” he breathed.

He didn’t care, as long as they did something.

“Why?”

Remus closed his eyes behind the makeshift blindfold, which was probably James’ tie. James’ hands had slipped into his trousers.

“Uh-uhn.”

Sirius pulled Remus forward. James’ hands were still searching and groping around in his trousers, before stopping above his cock.

“Why?”

Remus tried to open his eyes, before remembering that he was blindfolded. James’ thumb was rubbing over the head of his cock, smearing the precum that was already there.

“I-I was in your bed.”

Sirius pulled him forward again, putting him more securely in his lap. “Good boy.”

Remus let himself fall forward and nuzzle into Sirius as two pairs of hands divested him of his clothes. When they were done, the only thing left was Remus’ shirt, which was hanging by the rope tying his hands together.

Remus was suddenly pulled up again. He felt fingers trail across the top of his thigh and shivered. Sirius suddenly announced, “We need a safe word.”

Remus nodded the slightest bit, someone was languidly trailing a finger under his cock, along the vein there.

“Who turns you off the most?”

Remus felt the finger move over the head of his cock and let his head fall forward a little. “Moony.”

“Ah-uh, sorry. Peter, probably. Or Lockhart.”

“Then, it’s settled. Your safe word is Peter.”

Remus groaned. “Why not the one who doesn’t share a dorm with us?”

Another hand trailed up his back and neck, stopping to rest at the bottom of his hair. “Because,” the hand pushed Remus’ head forward, “imagine poor Peter hearing _that_ amidst the cute little sounds you make.”

Sirius was smirking against Remus’ cheek now, James was moving his hand to Remus’ back.

“Do you want to prep him?”

James seemed to have given Sirius an affirmative answer, as Sirius next said, “Okay, but I’m shagging him.”

Remus was on his stomach on the bed, now, head in Sirius’ lap, he felt his hardness against his cheek. He made a small noise when Sirius’ fingers went through his hair.

“And what the hell will I be doing?”

“You can watch.”

There was a smack above Remus and Sirius laughed. “What else? He’s going to suck you off.”

There was silence, Remus didn’t like it. He really didn’t like it at all. James was the one to break the silence.

“Y’know, I don’t know if Moony here is taking any message from his punishment.”

Sirius’ hand stopped in Remus’ hair. “I don’t think so either.”

“We should do something about that.”

“We should.”

Remus felt Sirius slip from beneath him and move around his side. “Get on your hands and knees, Moony.”

Remus did as he was told, a strange mix of anticipation and dread churning in his stomach.

There was a hand between Remus’ shoulder blades and he felt himself get pushed down into the mattress, so his arse was in the air.

James spoke first.

“You’re thinking what I’m thinking?”

The hand was trailing down his back. Remis felt a finger trace his spine and shivered again, feeling quite exposed. The feeling magnified when he realized he was the only one without any clothes.

“I think I am. Would you like to do the honours? Seeing as this is the only time you’ll be able to,” Sirius replied.

There was no answer, just a shifting behind Remus and then a hand swiftly came down on his arse, gone just as quick and leaving a stinging mark in its wake (as far as Remus could feel).

Remus jumped and yelped, making both boys behind him laugh. Another hand came down. And then another, and another, each time more intense than the last and forcing a louder noise from Remus.

There was a pause in which Remus felt three different hands rubbing the marks on his arse.

Then another slap, and another. Remus tried to move forward a little, just to have his hip grabbed and forced back to where Sirius and James had him.

“Don’t move, not until we’re done,” Sirius reprimanded, a little breathlessly.

Remus whined low in his throat. He got a harder hit to his arse for that. “S-sorry.”

Their hands had to have been hurting as much as Remus’ arse, but they didn’t stop for another good five minutes. Remus had let his head and shoulders drop, his back arched up like a cat’s, by then.

“Holy—“

Sirius trailed his nails up Remus’ arse, making him release a low hiss, before replying, “I know.”

Remus felt a finger trail over his entrance and push in, just the slightest bit, before retreating.

“Have you ever done anything like this before?”

James’ voice sounded breathless, it was barely a whisper, like he didn’t want to break the spell that kept the three of them there.

Remus spoke into the pillow, “Which part?”

Sirius was at his head again, Remus felt him move there, assuming that it was James’ hand on his back. “Are you a virgin,” yes, James was the one behind him.

Remus nodded, slowly. Sirius’ hand was in his hair, and it tightened there as soon as he nodded. “Out loud,” he commanded.

And who was Remus to deny him anything?

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Remus pushed his head into the pillow. One wet finger was going up and down his cleft and he was short circuiting.

“I— Merlin,” the finger had pushed its way slowly inside Remus, “I’m a virgin,” he was able to gasp.

He was rewarded with Sirius petting his hair and moving his hand to his face, running his thumb over one cheekbone.

“You want me to be your first?”

Remus nodded shakily, before catching himself and saying, “Yes.”

James added another finger and scissored them open a bit. Remus jolted forward and was pulled back again. He whined low in his throat when James moved his fingers deeper, finding that little knot and rubbing over it again and again.

Sirius was leaning down, Remus could feel him shifting above him. He tried to look up and ended up accidentally looking away. Sirius caught his chin and guided his head towards him.

“What about your second?”

Remus moaned as James’ fingers swiped over his prostate again. “Huhmm.”

Remus nodded to emphasise his point. Sirius moved his hand downwards, towards Remus’ cock.

“Third?”

James pulled his fingers out and licked them again, slicking them up and adding a third.

Remus nodded and moaned as Sirius thumbed the head of his cock and James ran his fingers over his prostate again.

Sirius had moved again. He was at Remus’ side again.

“James, move. Get next to his head.”

Remus felt the fingers leave his arse and whimpered.

“Shhh. Just a little longer.”

Remus’ bound hands clenched and unclenched around the rope as he nodded again.

James was above his head. “Hey, lift up your head a little.”

Remus lifted his head, with James’ help. He slipped beneath Remus’ head and let him lay in his lap.

“There.”

Remus’ reply was cut off when Sirius’ fingers entered him, this time with lube, with a moan.

Remus jolted forward again when Sirius added a _fourth_ finger. Sirius placed a hand on his hip and James put a hand on his head.

“Don’t want it to be too painful,” Sirius explained.

Remus didn’t bother with a reply this time, Sirius had twisted his fingers and spread them as far as they would go. Remus yelped but didn’t move forward. He didn’t want to think about why he liked the pain that came with that pleasure.

“Pads, I think he’s ready.”

Remus felt Sirius’ fingers leave him and James shift beneath him, and he knew they were both pulling out their cocks.

Sure enough, Remus felt James’ cock against his cheek and his hand in his hair. It was the only thing holding him up.

“Don’t make him take too much. We don’t want him vomiting on it.”

Remus felt one hand running over his back and, combined with the one in his hair, he ended up not telling Sirius he wasn’t made of glass.

James must have nodded because Remus didn’t hear his reply.

“Ready?”

Sirius ran his cock up and down Remus’ cleft.

Remus nodded as much as he could. Sirius positioned himself at Remus’ entrance and let James put his cock on Remus’ lips.

They both pushed in at once, making Remus moan around James’ cock. “Fu-uck.”

Remus almost didn’t feel the intruding fullness in his arse. He clenched around Sirius and whined again.

Sirius’ hand went up and down his back, beneath his hands. “We’re going to move, now. Just, hold still, let us do the work.”

Remus hummed and felt Sirius withdraw a little. Remus was idly tonguing the vein beneath James’ cock, before pulling his tongue back and trying to get the head of it.

Sirius thrust back in and pushed Remus forward, James pushing Remus right back to Sirius. Remus moaned as James slid down his throat.

“H-he—“

Remus was slammed forward again, he moaned again and let his eyes flutter shut behind the blindfold.

“What’s wrong?”

Remus was slammed back, he smiled slightly around James’ cock.

“No gag reflex,” James gasped.

Sirius rammed Remus forward again. “None at all?”

“None.”

James plowed into Remus again, making Sirius snap his hips forward, forcing him back.

“Then he won’t mind if we’re a little rough with him.”

Remus moaned again, Sirius’ nails went over his arse again as he was pushed back again. 

“Don’t think he will.”

Sirius snapped his hips forward and James’ moved him back just as fast. 

He was being passed between James and Sirius, with no real control over any of it.

Remus got lost in the sensations this treatment was eliciting, moans and keens muffled around James’ cock.

Remus felt his orgasm approaching quickly, building itself up in his stomach. He didn’t know it was even possible to come without even touching his cock. Then, Sirius stopped inside Remus. Remus groaned and James stopped too.

“Keep going, Prongs. Just, don’t move him too much.”

And James’ hips snapped forward. He went faster and sloppier as Remus whimpered and whined around his cock. Finally, he came, spurting down Remus’ throat. James pulled out and Remus swallowed dutifully.

Sirius pulled out, too.

“Turn him over.”

Remus felt himself turned over. He squirmed a little, definitely angry that he didn’t get to finish.

The blindfold was taken from his eyes. “Stop moving, or you won’t come tonight.”

Remus swallowed and nodded, looking up at Sirius. He was wearing a smirk and holding James’ tie in his hand. He was still mostly clothed, with only his trousers and pants off.

“Good. James, suck him off. I’m going to fuck him. I want to see your face.”

Remus’ cock twitched a bit and he felt it pulse.

“You’re not allowed to look away.”

Remus nodded shakily and stared up at Sirius. Sirius’ hand went through his hair and rubbed over his temple, Remus leaning into it and nuzzling into his hand.

Sirius smiled down at Remus and positioned himself at his entrance again, leaning over him. Remus didn’t even notice that James had moved to his side.

“You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Remus felt his cheeks get hotter than they already were, but he didn’t get the chance to reply, as Sirius chose that moment to slam into him and James had lowered his head, engulfing Remus in the perfect mixture of heat and wet and smooth.

Remus’ eyes immediately closed and Sirius tugged on his hair, reminding him to keep his eyes open. Remus opened his eyes and met Sirius’.

Sirius held up two more fingers and Remus understood it to mean he had two more chances.

The air was filled with the slap of skin on skin and the lewd noises of Remus’ cock being sucked.

Remus was staring into Sirius’ eyes, who was smirking. Remus vaguely registered that he was probably going to hate whatever idea Sirius was brewing up in his head.

“James— stop.”

Remus groaned as James pulled off of him and leaned back.

“You’re going to come untouched.”

Remus opened his mouth to reply and was, again, cut off with a strangled moan.

“Hard again, James?”

Remus almost glanced over at James, but Sirius was still leaning over him and his hand was still in his hair.

“Wanna share?”

Remus’ eyes widened and he frantically shook his head, no. “I- I can’t—“

“Shh. You don’t want us to?”

Remus nodded. “I don’t want you to.”

Sirius leaned down and kissed Remus, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down a bit. He thrust his hips forward and swallowed Remus’ moan.

When Sirius pulled back, Remus’ lips were swollen and red. He spoke against his lips. “James, you’re going to have to wank, instead.”

Remus vaguely noticed James flip Sirius off.

Sirius thrust into him again and cut off any and all thoughts at once.

“Look at me.”

Remus’ eyes were dangerously close to fluttering closed, so he opened them and tried to keep them open.

Remus was, again, lost in the feeling of Sirius inside him, he didn’t know anything else. He kept his eyes locked with Sirius’, forgetting anything but Sirius.

Remus felt his orgasm build up again in his stomach. His breathing sped up and his heart pounded, Sirius went faster and harder, leaning closer.

“Come, now.”

Remus didn’t expect to actually come on command, but his back arched and he keened as Sirius pounded him through orgasm.

Remus twisted and writhed as Sirius continued to use him. Sirius pinned him down by his shoulders and smirked down at him. “I still need to finish. Hold still.”

Remus went still and compliant. He let out small whimpers and noises from the overstimulation, but he didn’t try to fight Sirius.

Finally, Sirius grunted and sagged forward, hips snapping frantically as he came and rode out his orgasm. He fell forward for a few minutes, keeping Remus trapped beneath him. Remus hazily noticed James tuck himself back in and leave the bed.

Remus was content to just lay there, with Sirius on top of him and fall asleep, but Sirius picked himself up and pulled out with another grunt.

Remus laid frozen, watching Sirius as if he was afraid he’d explode or disappear now. Sirius glanced down at him and got up.

“Stay there.”

Remus nodded, it wasn’t as if he could move anyway.

Sirius disappeared into the bathroom, Remus heard the tap running. He came back in with a glass of water in one hand.

He set the water down and crawled over Remus onto the bed.

“I’m going to untie you. You’re not going to do that thing where I try to ask a question, you give the most obscure response possible, and then you avoid me for a week or two.”

Remus nodded. Sirius helped him sit up and got behind him with his wand. Remus felt the ropes get severed and let his hands fall with a grateful sigh.

Sirius pulled him back to lay against him. One hand found his wrists and lifted them to see. The other ran through his hair.

“Why were you really in my bed,” Sirius asked while inspecting the burns the ropes left on Remus’ wrists.

Remus sighed. He watched Sirius run a finger over one of the welts on Remus’ wrists.

“I had a bad day,” he answered meekly.

Sirius shifted a bit. “Do you do that with all of us?”

Remus hesitated then slowly shook his head.

“Only me?”

Remus nodded. Sirius let his wrists down and passed him the water.

“Drink it, it’ll help a bit.”

Remus nodded again, suddenly parched. He braced himself for rejection he thought he knew would come.

“Did you mean it when you said you wanted me to be your second and third?”

Remus opened his mouth to tell Sirius that it was okay if he didn’t want to be with Remus, but Sirius beat him to it. “Answer the question.”

Remus nodded again. Sirius watched Remus take a gulp of water to try to avoid his gaze.

“Would you want anything else? I mean, besides the mind blowing sex?”

Remus froze. Sirius was still watching his every move, noticing that he hadn’t said much since they had stopped. He’d have to fix that next time.

Remus nodded, slowly. “Tell me.”

“Holding hands, cuddling, maybe going out together, just the two of us. Maybe sleeping in each other’s beds instead of our own,” he whispered.

Sirius started to laugh. “You mean a relationship?”

Remus started to go red and turned away, muttering, “Forget it, sorry.”

Sirius grabbed his arm, pulling Remus back to his front and said, “I’m laughing because you couldn’t come out and say it, idiot. I want that, too.”

Remus’ eyes darted to Sirius’. “You mean it?”

Sirius nodded. “And if I’m right, James is right outside, sighing in relief and collecting bets.”

James burst into the room at that moment, holding a bar of chocolate and chucking it in Remus’ direction.

“I told you,” he crowed, “I fucking told you he liked you, but no! You had to go and try to make him jealous, wanker! You could have had him for _months!_ ”

Remus whipped around, halfway through opening the bar of chocolate. “ _What??_ ”

Sirius shrugged. “Flirting was getting me no where. It was his idea.”

Remus whipped back around. “What the hell??”

James took a look at Remus and started to back out of the room. “It was just a fun idea. I wasn’t getting anywhere with Lily and Siri— arghh!”

James ducked out of the room as Remus picked up another book and tried to chuck it at his head again.

Sirius started to laugh again and grabbed Remus’ arm, pulling him back down. Remus rounded on Sirius and glared at him.

“Well, since you got to give me months of having to watch you and James climb out of each other’s beds and wondering what I did to make you run to James, I’m going to go find Lily.”

The smile dropped from Sirius’ face. “She wouldn’t!”

Remus shrugged as he found his pants and trousers. “You’d be surprised at how far she’d go to piss off James and Snivellus.”

“Really??”

Remus shrugged. “You think she likes them fighting over her like she’s a nice sweater or a piece of chocolate?”

Sirius tilted his head in understanding and jumped up as Remus got his tie on and started to leave the room.”

“You‘ll still, y’know, be with me, too, right?”

Remus smirked. “No. It’s only fair.”

Sirius grabbed Remus’ arm and spun him back around, into his arms. Remus looked up at him in surprise.

Sirius’ gaze was heated. His eyes travelled down Remus’ body as he spoke, “There has to be _something_ I can do to convince you stay with me,” Sirius dragged his gaze back up to Remus’.

Remus’ mouth went dry as he stared into Sirius’ eyes. He swallowed and licked his lips.

“I-I mean, I don’t _have_ to only be with Lily. I don’t think she’d mind, seeing as it’d be fake, anyway.”

A smile spread across Sirius’ face as he let Remus back up. “Good, let’s go pitch the idea to her.”

And that’s the story of how James stopped talking to Remus for six months.


End file.
